


Sounds Perfect

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Swooner [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, swooner-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Why are you glaring at me?”“I’m hoping that you’ll spontaneously combust.”---Wedding planning can be the worst.





	Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting? Maybe.
> 
> First off I made a Swooner moodboard in the early hours of the morning (yay for trying new things) [Swooner Moodboard](http://suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/post/161198945004/she-refused-to-be-a-swooner-an-oliver-and/)  
> ** If you are new, I recommend starting at the beginning of the Swooner series. If you are a fan of being reckless and jumping into things feet first, welcome!  
> Things to know for this AU:  
> Felicity was raised by her father, who is wanted by authorities, made for an interesting childhood. She now works for the Star City P.D.  
> Oliver is a detective, was in the military and worked for ARGUS years ago.

“Your feet are freezing.”  Oliver grumbled half-heartedly, while he tried to pull away from Felicity’s feet under the duvet.  It was useless.  Plus, he was on her side of the bed, this was totally within her rights.

 

“This is your punishment for making me have to go through all of this.”

 

She pressed her feet more firmly against the warmth of his calf as he tried to flinch away; while still having his body pressed along her back.  If he thought he could distract her from her anger, he had another thing coming.  She was not letting him off the hook.  That’s not how this was going to go.

 

“And by this do you mean wedding planning?” He asked, pressing a kiss into her hair, while running his hand down her side and across her pelvis.  Heat began to stir low in her abdomen.

 

She needed to get away from his touch.  He wasn’t playing fair.

Wiggling free of his touch and she rolled to face him. 

There.  She kept her feet on his legs.  He needed something cold.

 

“If I had known this is what awaited me when I said yes, I would have said no.  Do you hear me Oliver?  I would have rejected you so fast.”

 

“How can your feet be so cold when you’ve been under the covers for so long?” 

 

How could he be so focused on her feet when she was telling him that she would have regretted him?  Oh no, oh no.  Was he becoming use to her insanity? 

Wait.  No, it was worse.  This was their normal.

Her insanity became their normal.  She had pulled Oliver down the rabbit hole and he came willingly.

What had her life become?

 

“Because I willed them to be so.”  She reached out and let the coldness of her fingers meet his heated bare chest, and he flinched at the touch.  Good.  He deserved this.  “I can’t believe you left me alone with your mother while looking at venues.”

 

“There was a murder.”  He had the audacity to chuckle.

 

“Oh, how convenient.”  Felicity glared at him and flipped her hand so that her was hit with a fresh wave of cold.

 

“Why are you glaring at me?”

 

“I’m hoping that you’ll spontaneously combust.”

 

His expression grew serious and soft.  She hated that expression, that expression broke her open and had her telling him everything.  It was the worst. 

He had a way of getting her to communicate.

 

“Was it that bad?”  He cupped the back of her neck, rubbing small circles with his thumb, and then it all came gushing out.

 

“I was asked all these questions that I didn’t have a fracking idea how to answer.  I mean, Oliver, you know me.  Do I strike you as the type of girl who dreamt about her wedding day?  I highly doubted anyone would ever want me for long term and you know I just trying to get through my days.  And so now I have to think of a wedding and all the things that go with it.  And who am I really going to invite?  My father can’t walk me down the aisle.  I’ve never been the best with opening up and making long lasting friends.  And I have no one to do dress shopping with.  And your mother has a lot of opinions and we don’t exactly see everything eye-to-eye, but I do want her to like me.  And I’m hating it Oliver.  It is the worst.  If you ever leave me alone to make wedding plans without you, I will divorce you.”

 

Felicity kept her gaze adverted from his.  This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and it was just causing her intense anxiety.  She was not cut out for this. She wanted Oliver but she didn’t know if the whole wedding thing was for her.

 

“Hey.  Hey.  Felicity, look at me.”  He was using his soft voice, and it caused her to bring her eyes to meet his gaze.  When had he gotten so close?  “Hey, we will do whatever makes you comfortable.  All I care about is being married to you.” 

 

Ada Lovelace, he was stunning.  And he got her.

 

“Really?”  It came out breathy and she found herself moving closer to his comforting heat, as her eyes moved down to his lips and then back up to meet his.

Frack, she loved this man.

He just wanted her.  This is what she wanted for the rest of her life.  Felicity wanted him and his unwavering support and understanding; and she wanted to be able to give it back to him.  She wanted these soft quiet moments and the loud insane moments as well.

His heat was pressed against her front and his fingers had found their way to tunnel into her hair.  Everything about him was soft and open and inviting and excepting.  And he was so warm.  And she was so attracted to him.

She nuzzled against the line of his jaw, running her lips along his stubble, while pushing down the duvet to give them a better range of motion.  They were going to need a range of motion.    

 

“Yes.” Oliver’s voice was low and his hand moved to the low of her back, under that tank she wore to bed, and used his strength to press her pelvis flush against his hip.   
Rotating her hips, Felicity rocked into him and she smoothed her hand up the heat of his chest, up to his neck so she could lever herself up to brush a slight kiss to his lips.  It was soft and sweet.  His lips were warm and familiar, he felt like home and tasted like forever.  She needed more than innocent touches; even though she could continue on with gentle caresses

She would never get use to his touch and by the way his eyes darkened she knew he was just as affected.  A smile pulled at her lips and

 

He was hot under her cool touch.  His length strained against the fabric of his boxer-briefs and pulsated against her thigh.  Either she needed to climb on top or he needed to pin her under him, because she needed more friction.

 

“So, if I just wanted to go down to city hall?”  Felicity asked. 

 

Oliver moved to kiss along the underside of her jaw causing her to arch into him and he took the moment to rotate her on her back, pressing her into the mattress with his weight.   
The heat of his chest seared through the thin material of her top, her nipples tightening.  He gripped her hips, his thumbs finding their way under the elastic band of the hipsters that finished off her typical sleep outfit during the warmer months. 

 

“Then we’ll get married at city hall.”  He said moving his lips down the column of her throat in soft heated kissed while his hands tugging her underwear down slowly.  She levered her hips up so he could tug the fabric passed her hips and quickly free her of it.

 

“The Scottish Highlands?”  She gasped out as his lips found her nipple through the thin fabric of her tank and his strong fingers caressed her inner thigh slowly moving upward to play along the juncture of her thigh.  Before he ran a single finger along her entrance, barely parting her lips.

His free hand pressed in at waist and began to push up her top.

Ada Lovelace, this man was trying to kill her.

 

“I’ll book a flight in the morning.”  He murmured as he moved his lips to her other nipple and pressed his finger in deeper and his thumb found her clit – pressing light small circles.  A moan escaped her and she pressed her hips more firmly against his touch, her blunt nails digging to the back of his neck and dragging him up to give him a biting kiss. 

 

And then his touches changed from soft caresses to more insistent ones.  His boxer-briefs disappeared. His fingers worked at her, causing her to become slick and stoked her need.  Her stomach muscles began to tighten, her breathing was becoming labored, he was set of bringing her pleasure.  His eyes were locked on her and Ada Lovelace, he looked at her and all she felt was love and acceptance.  She was about to come apart.

She needed all of him.

 

“Oliver. Please.”

 

That’s all she needed to say.  He dragged his fingers from her, his eyes dark and focused on her as they rolled in tandem to flip their positions.  Felicity straddle his hips, rocking along his length causing it to become slick, as Oliver grasped her thighs – his rough fingers always delicate and strong when on her skin.  She propped herself up, causing her room to grasp his shaft and rub his head along her entrance.  Both of them let out moan, their pupils both blow with desire, and then she lowered herself onto him.  He was thick and long, and she had to work her hips till she was fully seated, his hand on her hips helped her find her rhythm.  Their breaths came out in hot pants.

 

“Frack.” 

 

Oliver pushed his right arm wrapped around her back, his left hand cupped her neck and his fingers tunneled in her hair, his lips found her collarbone and she arched into him. 

She was home.

 

-0-

 

“I want my father there.” 

 

“Okay.”  Oliver’s voice was rough with sleep and his arm tightened around her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. 

 

“At the wedding.”  Felicity ran her fingers along the back of his hand, wiggling closer the heat of his body, enjoying the feeling of quiet Sunday mornings.  Enjoying the feeling of being settled.  It was a feeling that she was getting use to more and more these days – it was an easy feeling when she woke up in Oliver’s arms.

 

“Yeah, I figured.” His legs tangled with hers.  “How long have you been up?” 

 

She brought his hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it before lacing their fingers together and bringing his arm around her more securely.  They had to talk about this wedding, had to form some sort of plan, but at that moment, she just wanted to lay in bed.

 

“Long enough to decide that we need a coffee machine in reach of the bed and have it programmed to greet me in the morning.  Pretty sure I saw a coffee maker alarm clock on Amazon, and I’m thinking we might need to invest.”

 

Felicity snuggled further into Oliver’s heat as he sleepily nuzzled at her neck.  Easy lazy mornings in bed were the best..

 

“Sure.  How about if Diggle marries us?”  Oliver asked in a warm voice.

 

“In a park?”  Something low key.  In the sunshine.  Oh this was going to be good, she could see it now.  Something that was focused on them without all the eyes and pressure on her.

 

He placed a kiss into her hair, “Sounds perfect.” 

 

They were gonna crush this wedding planning thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Swooners! It's been a hot moment. I was aiming to get this up last week, but life happened and I couldn't get in the head space to write.
> 
> So, this came out because I wanted a slice of domestic life and the ease and stress that comes from it all. It's short, but cute and sweet, and I hope you all think its a great little addition to the Swoonerverse. Also, I know it's a higher rating than I normally write but it felt natural, so I hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> As always thank you all so much for your support with this series. I hope I have not failed this story.
> 
> Come be my friend: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
